More and more, people use mobile communication devices to communicate with various family, friends and acquaintances. For example, people use mobile communication devices to make and receive telephone calls, send and receive electronic mail, send and receive text and other types of messages, and browse the web.
When messages come in or when other events occur on a mobile device, it is customary for the device to make a noise signaling the event. Such an action derives from traditional telephones, which ring when someone is calling. Such rings can now be customized depending on the identity of the caller for the incoming call. Also, a device may be switched to vibrate mode when silence is desired, such as at a meeting, a movie, or a play. For other sorts of incoming messages, such as e-mails, or for other events, the device may beep, vibrate, or provide some other form of alert.